The new student
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Gajeel is new in school and quickly gets along with his sister Juvia's friends. What happens when he meets Lucy? Is it love at first sight?
**Hi guys! I thought a story with Gajeel and Lucy would be cute! I also thought it would be fun to make up a past for Gajeel and Lucy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Gajeel woke to the sound of his sister Juvia "Gajeel Juvia made breakfast!" Gajeel grunted. He didn't want to go to a school with his sister, he liked Phantom Lord Academy better but he had to go with his sister because travel and expenses was to much on the two.

Gajeel puts on khakis, a blue button down shirt and Sperry's. He didn't like going to a new school and he didn't like dressing nice but the school requires the students to dress nice. He thought it was better that wearing a set uniform.

He walked down stairs and Juvia was wearing a black shirt, white button down shirt, and light blue 1 inch heels, her hair was wavy and had a yellow butterfly clip holding back a few strands of hair. They ate and walked to school, "Gajeel are you excited to go to school with Juvia and meet Juvia's friends? Juvia thinks you will like Juvia's friends especially Lucy!" Juvia smiled and skipped to school, Gajeel rolled his eyes.

When they got to school Gajeel was in awe as he followed Juvia, he never knew the school was so big! Juvia led him to her group of friends which consisted of: Natsu Gray Erza Wendy and finally a cute blond who caught his eye Lucy. He was shocked at how beautiful she was, Her golden blonde hair, and her big brown eyes.

They all introduced themselves. "Alright Gajeel you will be with me cause we have the same schedule" Lucy smiles and hands him his schedule. He responds with a grunt and the bell rings. "Oh no Juvia doesn't like to be late bye guys!" Juvia yells while running to class, The others wave and soon its just Lucy and Gajeel. "We should get going we don't want to be late" Gajeel nodded and they walked to class.

When they got there Gajeel was told to wait outside the class room "Alright class we have a new student," The teacher Gildarts said lazily to the class and Gajeel walked in "His name is Gajeel Redfox and you can sit next to Lucy" He walks next to Lucy and takes a seat then when he looks back at the front of the room he sees the teacher asleep. "Does he always fall asleep like that?" Lucy looks up from her book "Yea so we just do what we want" Gajeel nods.

"So why do you read if you can do anything?" Lucy gently closes her book and puts it on the desk "I like reading and I don't like getting in trouble" She shrugs and goes back to reading. Natsu and Gray walk over "Hey Luce and Gajeel" Natsu smiles his goofy smile and gray simply waves. "Lucy you should put your book down and join us" Gray smiles and Lucy shakes her head "I want to finish this book, cause right now the main character Ann just found her long lost brother"

When she looks back up she finds Natsu asleep and rolls her eyes. "He cant stay awake to listen to my book" Gray smirks "Apparently not" Lucy's eyes widen "Gajeel me and your sister are going to the mall with some friends want to come?" He thinks for a second "Sure" She smiles and goes back to her book.

The bell rings and its time for lunch. They walk to the cafeteria and Lucy takes out her blue with stars bento box and Gajeel takes out a black with metal trim bento box. Soon all of their friends join them "So Gajeel do you like school so far?" Erza asked "Its been pretty good so far" She nodded "And I don't mean to sound mean but why is wendy a student here isn't she only 11 and again I don't mean to sound mean" Lucy giggled "She is a genius and this school has very high class levels" Gajeel nodded "Well hello Wendy I'm Gajeel" Wendy smiles "Hello Gajeel-san" Gajeel smiles.

Soon lunch is over and they go back to class "Hello Gajeel I'm Mr. Freed your math teacher" Freed smiles and Gajeel takes his seat. "OK so today we will be reviewing circles and I know most of you know how to find circumference and the radius but it is needed for your next test," Gajeel knew circles really well but he didn't want to interrupt "Ok first you need to know how to get circumference, step 1 you need to know the formulas"

Class as well as the school day soon ends. The friends head to the mall "Juvia Erza and Wendy want to go look for cute summer dresses?" Wendy's eyes sparkle "Yes I would love to!" Lucy giggles "Yes Jellal would love to see me in a dress for once" Erza blushes and Juvia's eyes turn to hearts "Maybe Gray-sama will love Juvia in a dress!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to the store.

They walk in and find the part of the store with dresses and Lucy sees a dress with pink green and orange flowers on it with a white background. She walks over grabs it and puts it on. It fits her perfectly and shows her curves nicely. She walks out and Wendy walks over with wide eyes "Lucy that's beautiful!" Lucy smiles "Thanks Wendy" Erza and Juvia walk over "Lucy that's gorgeous!" Erza gushes "Lucy that dress is amazing on you!" Lucy blushes "Thanks guys" They go back to shopping and buy a few dresses each as well as some shorts and shirts and skirts.

"I love shopping" Lucy sighs Gajeel smiles "I'm glad your having fun" Lucy smiles "Me to" After another hour or two of shopping they head home. Lucy walks in to door to see her brother who she hasn't seen in two years. She runs up and hugs him "Sting I have missed you!" He hugs back "I've missed you to Lulu!" Lucy broke the hug "Wait why are you here?" Sting smiled "Sabertooth wasn't working out so I brought Rogue with me" Lucy's eyes widen and she hugged Rogue as soon as he walked in the room "Rogue!" Rogue hugged back "Hi Lucy" She got excited "You guys can come to school with me tomorrow!" They both smiled "Yes we are"


End file.
